1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refuse compactors and more specifically to means for indicating the weight of refuse in the compaction receptacle of the compactor.
2. Description of the Background Art
It has been conventional in the operation of refuse compactors to determine a full condition of the compactor receptacle as a function of the amount of travel of the compacting ram permitted by the refuse in the receptacle. Thus, when the amount of refuse reaches a maximum desired quantity, the restricted downward movement of the ram is sensed to provide an indication of the full condition. One such structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,638 of Eugene Merkin. As disclosed therein, an indicator is carried on a flexible cable secured to the compactor ram. The downward movement of the ram is sensed by the movement of the indicator.
Manfred Baumann et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,178, disclose a refuse compactor wherein a signaling device is mounted on the lid of the receptacle. The signal device includes a spring-loaded pressure sensor engaging the refuse within the compactor and an indicator visible outside the lid.
It has further been known to provide tilt switches in the refuse compactor which prevent further operation of the compactor in the event the receptacle is undesirably tilted during the compaction operation. One example of such a refuse compactor structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,216 of Charles Rogers Difley et al., which patent is owned by the assignee hereof.